Me and My Past Lives
by wingedvampire4ever
Summary: She never knew her father and her mother is dead. Now she figures out that she could be the destroyer or protector of the world. What will she choose? ClaireXShane MyrinXOC/Nicole MichealXEve
1. Prologue

**This is my second story. I hope you like it. =]]]]**

**I do not own The Morganville Vampires series or the characters.**

**I do own Nicole though.**

_Prologue_

_Nicole's POV_

_Oh, My Gosh! I can't breathe! There's smoke every where! I'm chocking. The house is on fire! Then there was a crash._

"_Ahh!!!!!" Mommy! My mommy is in trouble. _

_I quickly ran out of bed and ran to the door. The doorknob was burning hot but I still opened it. I was crawling down the hallway and toward to where my mommy screamed._

"_Mommy!" I yelled. _

_That made me cough even more. When I reached her door it was open. I saw my mommy. She was on the floor. There was a piece of burning wood on top of her._

"_Mommy" I whisper. "Mommy." She wouldn't answer. I started to cry. Then I heard the front door bang open._

"_Anyone in here?!" someone yelled. I didn't answer. I hear foot steps all over the place._

"_Hey! I found a little girl!" someone yelled. It sounded like a man. He then picked me up._

"_No!!!!! I need to stay with my mommy!!!! Let me down!!!! No!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I fell into a dark place._

_*~*~*~*_

_I woke up in a white room. It smelled of bleach. I heard a beeping sound. It was coming from a computer. _

_There was something in my nose and in my arm. A needle in my arm. I tried to take it off. A lady saw that I was awake and told me not to take the needle out of my arm._

"_Where's my mommy?" I asked. _

_The lady looked sad. She left and didn't answer my question. Then another lady came in. She looked like a princess. She sat in one of the chairs next to the bed I was laying in._

"_You're pretty." I said to her. She smiled at me. "Where's my mommy?" I asked her. Her smile went away._

"_What is your name?" She asked._

"_Nicole"_

"_Nicole, if I told you would you promise me something?" She asked. I nodded. "Promise me you won't cry." She said._

"_Why would I cry?" I asked confused._

"_Your mommy is dead." I felt tears water my eyes but I did not let them fall. I promise the princess lady._

"_H-how?"_

"_She died in the fire that you were in. I need you to tell me. Do you know where your father is?" she asked._

"_I do not know who my daddy is. Mommy never talked about him."_

"_Okay. I'm going to leave. I will be back soon." She got up and left._

_*~*~*~*_

_The princess lady came back in about two hours. A lady and a man followed her._

"_Nicole." Said the princess. "These two people are going to be your new mommy and daddy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want them to talk care of you. Will you let them take care of you?" She asked. _

_I didn't have a mommy or a daddy. I didn't have anyone to take care of me. These two people wanted to take care of me. They wanted to be my mommy and daddy. I could have a mommy and daddy again._

"_Okay." I said._

_Later that day I went to where my new mommy and daddy lived. My mommy's name was Claire Collins and my daddy's name was Shane Collins and my new name is Nicole Collins._

**That was the first chapter. Claire and Shane are married. Claire is twenty and Shane is twenty-two. The don't live in the Glass House. Claire still works for Myrin.**


	2. Graduation!

**Here is chapter 1. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own The Morganville Vampires or the character.**

**I do own Nicole though.**

_Chapter 1: Graduation!_

_Nicole's POV_

_**Twelve years later.**_

"Mom! Do you know were my dress is?!" I yelled

"I put it in the back of you closet so it wouldn't wrinkle!" She answered from downstairs.

"Okay! Thanks!"

I laid out my dress on my bed. It was just a simple black dress. I then went to my bathroom and did my makeup and I slightly curled my long dark hair.

Then I went back to my room to put my dress on. I looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." I jumped. It was my mom.

"Are you sure? I think I look ridiculous." I said.

"I don't think you do. You look better than me when I graduated high school. I look younger than I really was."

"I don't think so. You were the same age as me when you graduated."

"Yeah, but I was short. I bet you everyone thought I was twelve." She laughed.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Is dad?"

"Yes. He's getting ready right now."

"Is he going to brush his hair?"

"I'll make sure he does." I smiled. She then left the room.

I looked in the mirror one more time. Then I got my purse and went down stairs. When I was at the bottom of the steps there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you Uncle Michael, Aunt Eve!" I gave them both hugs.

They weren't really my aunt and uncle but I think of them like that. Michael is a vampire and Eve isn't but they still love each other.

"Eve! Michael! How've you been?" my mom said. She came downstairs and huged them both.

"Oh we're fine. We're just here to congratulate Nicole. She is just like you. Both of you are so smart. It makes me feel stupid." Said Eve.

"Try having to live with them." I looked up the stairs. It was dad. "I didn't even finish high school and she graduates at the age of sixteen." We all laughed.

"We better go" said mom looking at her watch.

"Okay" I said. We all piled into one car. The school wasn't that far. When we got there, there were so many graduates.

I said goodbye to every one and went to get my graduation hat and robe. I went to the cafeteria. They were going to make us stand in alphabetical order. It took us thirty minutes to do that.

Then we walked up to the upper field where the ceremony was being held. There were so many chairs in the field. We did the Pledge of Allegiance and sat down.

After thirty minutes my name was called. I walked up to get my diploma. I went to sit back down. Two hours passed. Finally it was over.

Everyone jumped up and threw their hats in the air like the do in the movies. I just stood up and stretched from my nap.

Then I sat back down. I waited till some of the people were gone so I wouldn't get trampled. Then I went in search for my parents. They were by the car. My mom gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She said. "I've got a surprise for you too." We all got into the car and went home.

"Follow me." My mom said. I did. She led me to the gate to the backyard. "Close your eyes." I did. "Now open them." I did.

"Surprise! Congratulations!"

There was a party. A surprise party.

"Mom, what's this for?" I asked

"Your graduation party."

"Mom you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." I gave her a big hug.

The party was fun. There weren't a lot of people but it was still nice. I got a few presents.

Then near the end of the party someone came. I felt my eyes widen. It was her! I have only seen her once. It was twelve years ago. She walked up to me.

"Congratulations." She said. In that instant I hugged her. I felt her stiffen but then she relaxed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said. Over and over again.

"For what?" she asked.

"You gave me the most wonderful parents ever." I pulled away from her. "What is your name?"

After all this time I didn't know what her name was. I tried asking my mom but she told me that this lady wanted it to be a secret.

"Amelie. The founder of Morganville." She said. Then I felt a sharp pain. I couldn't breath. I looked to where the pain was. I saw blood. The last thing I heard was my name.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in a white room. It smelled of bleach. I heard a beeping sound. It was from a computer.

There was something in my nose and in my arm. A needle in my arm. I left the needle alone. I knew that if I touch it I would be told not to touch it.

There was someone on my left side. It was mom. It looked as if she was crying earlier.

"You gave her quite a scare" someone said. It was Myrin, moms crazy, vampire boss.

"Why?" I asked. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Don't you remember? You were shot through with an arrow. I don't know why. This is the twenty-first century. They don't use bows and arrows to kill people anymore."

"I-I-I was sh-shot with an arrow?"

"Yes. Right in the middle of your chest." I look down my shirt. It was bandaged up.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No. Is there a water fountain near by? Or a soda machine?"

"There is a water fountain down the hall." He said. I climbed out of bed and took the needle out of my arm.

There wasn't a nurse near bye to yell at me. I started to walk out the room.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said. Then I heard a crash. My throat started to burn. I was so thirsty. I blacked out again that day.

**Please review. **

**-wingedvampire4ever :)**


	3. Oh My God!

**This is chapter two of my second story.**

**I do not own The Morganville Vampires.**

**But I do own Nicole.**

_Chapter 2: __Oh. My. God!_

_Clair's POV_

I woke up to a crash. I must have fallen asleep at Nicole's bed side. I rubbed my eyes. Then I look at the bed. It was empty.

I looked around the room and saw Myrin in the corner and Nicole in the door way.

"Nicole, sweetie, I don't think your supposed to be up." I said.

She didn't answer me. I turned her to face me. Her eyes were filmy and her skin was turning pale. I looked at Myrin. He looked uncomfortable.

"Myrin, what's wrong with you and Nicole?" I asked.

"Blood has been spilled. As for Nicole, I don't know what's wrong with her." He said.

I looked back at Nicole. My eyes widened. There was something in her eyes. Something dangerous. Then the started to change color.

They were turning red. The color a vampire gets when they drink blood. Then she looked at the door. Her nostrils flared.

"Nicole? Nicole, are you alright?" I asked worried.

She looked at me. Actually glared would be a more appropriate word. Then she pushed me. It wasn't a push that would make you stumble back. She pushed me with so much force that it sent me flying.

I probably would have gone through the wall if Myrin hadn't caught me. Then she ran out the door and down the hallway. I went out to go follow her. So did Myrin. She wasn't there.

"Myrin, where was the blood spilt." I asked him.

He looked confused when I asked that and then he looked as though he understood why I asked. He picked me up and ran down the hall.

We were at the end of the hall in less the thirty seconds. By then we were already too late. She had a doctor or a nurse pinned to the wall with her mouth on his neck.

There was a cut on his finger. That must have caused her to act like this. I also noticed that he didn't have a bracelet. There was a drip of blood running down her chin.

"Nicole! What the hell are you doing?! I screamed.

Then she removed her mouth from his neck. He fell to the floor. She licked her lips. Then she looked at me with such satisfaction but then it turned to confusion.

I couldn't believe what I saw. My daughter was a vampire.

_Nicole's POV_

I felt happy, till I saw an unconscious man in front of me. He had bite marks on his neck. They started to close. Then I saw my mom. She looked frightened.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked her, confused. "Why is he on the floor?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" She asked.

I smelled something. I looked down. My shirt was covered in blood. Then it made sense.

"Mom did I … Oh, My God!" I ran out the door and toward the entrance of the hospital.

People must have thought I was crazy running out of there with a whole pint of blood on my shirt. They tried to stop me from leaving but I was to fast for them.

I ran all the way to an abandon building. I hid in a corner. I am a monster. I drank that guy's blood. I might have killed him. I cried till night fall. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in someone's arms. It was Myrin. We were in the tunnels.

I knew how to operate them but I wasn't allowed to use them. Then he set me down. I was in my room.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded. I stood up. My family lived here. I was dangerous.

"Because your mother asked me to." He responded.

"I'm dangerous! You shouldn't have brought me here."

"You're anything but dangerous."

"I drank blood. I could have killed that guy. I'm a monster."

"You should keep your voice down. Your parents are asleep. Anyway you didn't kill that guy. Most of the blood you took is on your shirt so he might have lost three pints. Not enough to kill him." I calmed down.

I sat back down. Myrin was starting at me like I was an experiment.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I never heard of a human that drinks blood."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." He kept on staring at me.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Sorry."

"Do you know what happened to me?" I asked.

"I do not. I am going to read up on it. Good night." He said as he went through the portal.

I just sat on my bed. Then I went to the bathroom. I was too tired to take a shower so I just washed where there was blood.

Then I went back to my room and put on my pajamas. Then I went to bed. I had a dream.

*~*~*~*~*

"_Supers ready!" yelled a girl with long dark hair and bright blue eyes._

"_Okay. I'm coming." Yelled a little boy. It was obvious that they were related._

"_Where's sis?" asked the girl._

"_I'm right here." Said a different girl. She was defiantly the other girl's twin. The only difference was that she had brown eyes._

"_Where's papa?" asked the blue eyed girl._

"_Work." Said the brown eyed girl. _

_She sat at the table and so did the little boy. The blue eyed girl went to the kitchen to get the pot of soup. She put it on the table and served everyone at the table. _

_Then she sat down. The all said there thanks and started to eat. They made small conversations, mainly about today's events. Then the-_

_*~*~*~*~*_

I woke up. I don't know why but I just did. That was the weirdest dream ever. The weirdest thing about the dream was that the two girls looked exactly like me.

I never have dreams like that. I wonder what happens next. Then I lay there the rest of the night. I just couldn't sleep after that dream.

**I hope you liked that chapter.**

**Please review.**


	4. That was disgusting!

**This is chapter three of Me and My Past Lives.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything except Nicole.**

_Chapter 3: That was disgusting!_

_Myrin's POV_

After I left Nicole's room I went through my library to find out what happened to Nicole.

I've never heard of a human that drinks blood except cannibals but they eat the meat of humans, not blood. I spent the rest of the night looking.

It was morning now and I have found absolutely nothing. This irritated me. Not knowing. Maybe I should get a blood sample. Run some tests.

I'll have to do that later though. Claire will be here soon. She probably wouldn't like me testing her only daughter. I put on a pair of clean clothes.

"Myrin? I'm here." She yelled. I came into view.

"Good. Can you put those books away? Then I want to talk to you about something."

"Um, okay." She said.

I went around the lab to see if I had anything that would cause this to happen to a human. Maybe Claire spilled something on herself and it passed onto Nicole somehow.

"Okay, all done." Announced Claire. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Okay, sit." I said sitting on my comfortable chair pointing at a stool.

"I think I will stand." She said.

"Suit yourself." I said plainly.

"Okay, do you have any idea what would have made Nicole act the way she did yesterday?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I wish I did." She said sadly.

"Was there anyone in your family that had a similar problem?" I asked.

"I don't know if there is. It wouldn't help if the was anyway. Nicole isn't my daughter by blood. I adopted her when she was four yeas old." She explained. Great, I thought sourly.

"Do you know who her real parents are?" I asked.

"No. Her mother was burned in a fire and nobody knows who her father is." Perfect.

Now I really have to start from scratch. I guess I will have to check Amelies library.

"Well, there isn't much to do today. Why don't you keep an eye on Nicole?" I suggested.

"Okay." She said. She grabbed he stuff and handed out the door. After she left I made a portal and went to Amelies library.

Claire's POV

After I left Myrin's lab I drove to the grocery. Then I went home. When got home, I unpacked the groceries in the kitchen and then went to the living room.

I found Nicole on the couch watching television. That was a weird sight. She never really liked television. She always preferred books.

She looked sad and scared. She glanced at me and then continued to stare at the television.** (She sounds emo, doesn't she?)**

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I asked.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I could have hurt you." She said frowning.

"But you didn't." I said.

"What if it happens again? I might hurt you then."

"I don't believe you would. You didn't hurt that doctor."

"I drank his blood like a vampire!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you stopped before any perminate damage was inflicted on him." I said. I saw tears in her eyes. She put her head in her hands.

"Why me?" she sobbed. "Why did I turn into a monster?" I put my arms around her.

"Your not a monster Nicole." I said. After a while she stopped sobbing.

"I'm going to my room" she said when she stopped.

"Okay." I said as she left.

_Nicole's POV_

When I entered my room I sat at my desk. I grabbed a pencil and a sheet of white paper and began to draw. I loved to draw. It always calmed me down.

I would always get lost in my drawing when I drew. One hour later I noticed what I drew. It was a scene that had happened in my dream.

It was an exact replica. Now that I looked at the picture I realize that they looked exactly like me. They had my long, straight, dark hair. My figure and my face.

The only difference was that one had blue eyes, one had brown eyes, and my eyes were a hazel color. They were more green than brown though.

When I finished observing my drawing I set it down and went down stairs to get something to eat. I haven't had anything to eat all day.

I made a sandwich and sat at the table. I took a bite and I felt the blood drain from my face. I ran to the bathroom and puked it up. Oh, my God!

That was horrible. When I finished brushing my teeth after the puke fest I went back to the kitchen table. I look to see what was wrong with the sandwich.

The bread was fine and the meat wasn't bad. I tasted it again. It tasted just fine. Why are all this things happening to me?!

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**-wingedvampire4ever :)**


End file.
